


Gradence Kinktober 2019 Compendium

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Animagus, Animagus Sex implied, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Corsetry, Costumes, Creampie, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Feeding, First Kiss, Food, Foot Fetish, Formalwear, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Healing, Incest, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Knifeplay, Lapdance, Laughter, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Male Slash, Masks, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mild Blood, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Olfactophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Pirates, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Praise Kink, Protective Original Percival Graves, Public Display of Affection, Public Scene, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Romance, Scars, Scent Kink, School Uniforms, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Showers, Sick Character, Slash, Strength Kink, Surprise Kissing, Telepathic Bond, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Tickling, Toys, Uniforms, Vampires, Watersports, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: A series of unrelated, kinky Gradence drabbles, written for Kinktober 2019. (Tags added as drabbles are written/added.)





	1. Day 1 Prompts: Deep-Throating | Face-Sitting | Masks

"Come here, baby."

Credence obeys without question, knowing exactly what Percival has in mind, but not knowing _how_, considering the Venetian party masks they're still wearing.

Percival smiles under the half-mask. "Turn around."

"Like... this?" Credence blushes, but shifts his arse above Percival's face.

"Just like that."

"But the nose will get in the way!" Credence cautions. He watches Percival reach for the lube.

"No, it won't, I promise." Percival chuckles.

Moments later, when Percival draws his cock deep into his mouth, Credence squeals with surprise and pleasure. Percival's found a _very_ unexpected place for that sleek, curved golden nose.


	2. Day 2 Prompts: Begging | Medical play | Watersports

Percival... no, Dr Graves... on his haunches at the foot of the tub, gently pushes a hand on Credence's bladder.

Credence gasps, clutching onto the bathtub and biting his lip.

"You've held on well. Such a strong bladder."

"May I please let go now, doctor?"

"Hmm..." Graves turns on the tap.

"Oh! Not fair." Credence giggles, knees drawn up. "Please!"

Dr Graves smirks. "Let go, Credence."

Credence moans with relief when his cock streams out an almost clear arc into the water between his parted legs, draining away beneath Dr Graves, who's grown hard watching him. Credence isn't far behind.


	3. Day 3 Prompts: Temperature Play | Knife Play

Credence knows the pirate's fierce reputation. Yet, lying on Captain Graves' bunk, the flat of Graves' knife blade cold against his flushed cheek, he's willing to forget all he's _ever_ known.

"Such a pretty catch," Graves purrs sensually. "I'd swap all the world's treasures for you."

Credence is stunned by the implication. "What if I demand to be released?"

"I'll put you ashore in the next port."

"What if I..." Credence blushes, "... wish to stay, captain?" He unties the string over his collarbones, delighted when the knife rends his shirt in two.

"Then you will henceforth be my sole treasure!"


	4. Day 4 Prompts: Mirror Sex | Dacryphilia (Crying)

Credence can't believe they're doing this, even while he's staring into his own hopelessly flustered face.

Percival's chin is tucked over his shoulder following an especially deep thrust; he's smiling into the mirror. "Look how beautiful you are." He squeezes Credence's throbbing cock.

Credence gasps. They're both beautiful, together.

"You can't doubt it, now you see for yourself." Percival's lips are at his ear. "This is what I see when I look at you: sweetness, purity, power, magic... perfection."

"Percival..." Tears run down Credence's cheeks, washing away years of shame, making room for ecstasy; and love—for Percival and himself.


	5. Day 5 Prompt: Feet

"But... how?" Credence is trembling in the aftermath of a powerful orgasm.

Percival's fingertips trace along the sole of Credence's foot, thumb sliding over the arch, as he lets the big toe slip from his mouth--it shines wetly, just like the tip of Credence's cock. "Any part of your body can be an erogenous zone." He winks. "I think we found one of yours."

Credence, still panting, pounces on him. "Where are yours?" he demands.

Laughing huskily, Percival caresses his cheek. "Don't you think it'll be more fun finding out for yourself?"

Credence does, in no time at all.


	6. Day 6 Prompts: Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting

Nothing Credence does now is a sin. He may call Mr Graves "daddy". He may wear corsets and stockings. He may sit at daddy's feet and admire and lick and suck his thick cock to climax; he may ride it, too.

One thing daddy loves to do to him is bite--his neck, his thighs, his arse, his fingers, his nape...

When Credence asks, he's told daddy feels closest to him when he can _taste_ him. To him, Credence's essence, and his skin, are holy communion.

Credence worships, and _is_ worshipped, in ways the Second Salemers couldn't even have imagined.


	7. Day 7 Prompts: Praise-kink | Incest

"Are you daddy's good boy?"

Credence mewls. "Yes, so good for you, daddy!"

Humming his agreement against the pink hole, Graves licks into it until Credence moans and shivers all over.

"How do you like daddy being bad to reward you for being good?"

Credence's giggle turns breathless when long, careful fingers slide into him and curl... just... so. "Ooh, daddy!"

"That's it, my sweet boy," Graves pants. "Come for me, just like this, on my fingers." 

Gasping, Credence comes when the fingers press the perfect spot once more, just as his daddy whispers, "There you go, my perfect angel."


	8. Day 8 Prompt: Blood

Credence's lips are as red as the rivulets of warm blood streaming from the small puncture wounds on his neck.

Graves groans hungrily at the sight. "I have never needed another being as I need you."

"For my blood?" Credence whispers, weak from the bite and languid with pleasure.

Graves' fingers brush back his hair, and he stops the scarlet flow with a long lick up over pale flesh. "For the willingness with which you give it, and take mine in return. For the joy of your surrender. For how beautiful eternity is made by the strength of our love."


	9. Day 9 Prompts: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Lingerie

Green silk slides over Credence's nipples when he raises his hand, trailing fingers down Percival's chest. He whimpers at the feel of firm muscles... the sight of his lover looming over him... his broad shoulders and strong arms... the fire in his eyes.

Percival covers his hand and directs it down. He groans when the fingertips caress the wet tip of his cock.

"You make me feel so vulnerable," Credence tells him shakily, "weak, for you." 

"Baby..." Percival growls against fingertips sticky with his essence. "Talking like that, you make me feel absolutely _primal_."

"Show me!" Credence blushes sweetly. "Please..."


	10. Day 10 Prompts: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

It wasn't witchcraft, as Credence would find out later, though it certainly felt like it at the time.

The bond formed between Mr Graves and himself when he healed his hands was a surprise to them both. Though not half as surprising as the witch's thoughts about him whenever he was near.

_"Beautiful, sweet boy..."_

_"Must protect you..."_

_"Need to care for you... always."_

_"Mine to love..."_

_"My miraculous boy!"_

When Credence told Mr Graves he'd heard it all, wanted it all, his life changed. Yes, he too was a witch, but more importantly... he belonged. To his Mr Graves.


	11. Day 11 Prompts: Object Insertion | Cross-dressing

Credence loves lace, silk, and satin... the way they caress his skin, how soft and feminine they make him feel and, most of all, what touching him through their delicate weave does to Percival.

He can't take his eyes off Credence like that, except to kiss him now and then, so he prepares him with a long, curved wand, which disappears between folds of fabric, slickly sliding in and out of Credence to a symphony of needy gasps and moans.

"If you could see yourself, darling..." Percival breathes, "you'd fall in love."

Credence smiles at him. "I already am, Percival."


	12. Day 12 Prompts: Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus (implied) | Costume

It was Credence's idea. Now he can't stop giggling because Percival, in Animagus form, is licking his face—the only part of him not encased in cat onesie. He bats at him playfully, yet snuggles close to the big black panther, who gives him a nudge toppling him right over.

"Bad kitty!" Credence laughs.

Percival is unrepentant, biting Credence's cloth tail and giving it a tug. Which flips down the butt flap on his onesie.

They both pause, feline eyes burning into each other.

"Good kitty..." Credence purrs, kneeling and sticking his bare arse in the air in hopeful invitation.


	13. Day 13 Prompts: Weight Gain | Creampie

Graves resigned from MACUSA, after that last undercover job. It was going to take him months to regain his normal weight!

Not that Credence minded. He'd been treating Graves like an oversized cuddly toy: snuggling into his arms, climbing all over him, using him for a pillow... When asked, he told Graves he was 'soft' and 'luxurious'. Adjectives Credence had never encountered in his former life, and the novelty was apparently _very_ exciting.

Watching his seed drip from Credence's arse for the third time in one day as they lay panting, Graves decided 'exercising' would be anything but a chore.


	14. Day 14 Prompt: Tentacles

The Obscurus rather likes him, Graves realises, when he's woken by a smoky tendril caressing his face tenderly; Credence is in the guest room, asleep, but part of him is reaching out.

"Credence?" Graves whispers. The tendril stills. "You may touch."

It vibrates happily, then dives under Graves' duvet.

His eyes widen. He feels the... tentacle, now... slink up his pyjama leg. "Credence!" he gasps, when it reaches his groin.

Credence is hovering awkwardly in the doorway. "May I keep touching?"

Graves smiles. "Please, darling boy."

Credence is in his arms, sighing happily, even before the tentacle becomes truly adventurous.


	15. Day 15 Prompt: Uniforms

When Graves sees Credence for the first time since the start of the Ilvermorny term, in full school uniform, looking somehow both more mature and more vulnerable, the boy takes his breath away. "Credence..."

Credence leaps into his arms, sobbing. "Percival!"

"Hey now. Shhh... darling." Graves holds him close, strokes his hair, kisses his cheek... his... sweet, tempting mouth he hasn't seen in months, but has dreamed of. Oh _Merlin_, every. Single. Night!

Credence clings to him, softly moaning against his lips—little hums of pleasure and delighted surprise.

And Percival proceeds to show him how desperately he was missed.


	16. Day 16 Prompts: Nipple Play | Body Worship

"I love your lush mouth..." Percival kissed Credence, then traced his features. "Your sweet angel face... your long neck... these rosy nipples... every single hair caressing them..." He licked, pulled and stroked with tender fingertips.

Credence whimpered helplessly.

"Oh, darling, the dip of your navel... the perfect points of your hipbones... these firm, creamy thighs..."

"Percival, please!"

A soft laugh. "I love your impatience, too, making you drip all over yourself... your... mmm... your delicious taste."

"Oh _god_." Credence's knees were bent and parted.

"Such a sweet, pink... blush," Percival murmured, smiling up at him while his slick finger explored.


	17. Day 17 Prompts: Masturbation | Collaring | Orgasm Denial

"Not yet," Percival whispered into an ear pink from blushing.

"Please..." Credence whined, gasping when a single finger ran along the velvet lining of his collar, but his hand stilled on his cock obediently.

"Good boy." Percival smiled at Credence's whimper and the tensing of the lovely thighs. "Mmm, I just love seeing you with my collar around your beautiful neck. Everyone will know you're mine, and mine alone."

"Yes!"

"They can only dream of what I have—you, naked in my bed, desperate to come for me."

"Oh, Percival..."

"Do it now, baby. Come. Just for me!"

Credence obeyed.


	18. Day 18 Prompt: Role Reversal

"You must stay in bed, Percival. The healer said so."

Graves sighed, but let Credence fluff his pillow and accepted the tray of chicken soup. "I'm not a good patient, Credence."

"You need to learn." Credence's eyes widened at his own cheekiness, but Percival chuckled, then promptly coughed. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. You're right." Percival smiled. "Besides... I do have the sweetest, most caring nurse."

Credence flushed.

"Hmm." Percival assessed him. "You know, Credence... you look quite feverish too. You should join me in here, and we'll take good care of each other."

Credence giggled. "You must be feeling better."


	19. Day 19 Prompts: Public | Formal Wear | Cock-Warming

The jazz club is crowded on New Year's Eve, so Credence ends up on Mr Graves' lap. Flappers are dancing wildly, and Credence keeps wriggling to avoid flailing arms.

"Sorry if I put creases in your trousers, sir."

"You're putting more than creases there," Graves says breathlessly.

"Mr Graves?" Credence blinks, and Graves takes his hips and settles him more firmly on his... "Oh!"

"Not that I mind."

"Oh."

"In fact..." Graves shifts, cock nestling between Credence's thighs, and groans.

"Mr Graves!" Credence is panting, growing hard rapidly.

If they're particularly flushed by midnight... well, that's just the party atmosphere.


	20. Day 20 Prompt: Dirty Talk

"Say it, baby," Percival whispers. "If you want it, you have to ask for it."

"I couldn't." Credence whines when the fingers are withdrawn.

"You could. Go on. To please me?"

"Not fair!" His pout is audible.

Percival chuckles. He nudges the head of his cock at the slickened hole. "Baaaby..." he purrs against the sweaty curls at Credence's nape.

"Oh god... f-fu-fu- Fuck me, please! Fuck me hard... _daddy_."

Groaning, Percival pushes inside in one long, smooth glide. "_That_ I wasn't expecting."

"Do you..." Credence grunts with each thrust. "... like it?"

"What do you think, baby?"

Credence laughs huskily.


	21. Day 21 Prompt: Food Play

Watching Credence try ice cream did terrible things to Graves' heart.

The boy looked transported... stunned... and, worst of all, he looked at Graves, who was feeding him the creamy vanilla treat off a spoon, as if he was providing the food of the gods. And then, when Graves drew the next spoonful through the warm chocolate sauce before feeding it to him, he... _moaned_.

"Credence," he growled and, before the boy even had a chance to swallow, he kissed him.

The next moan—sweet and needy--was as wonderful as tasting the cold delicacy inside the boy's warm mouth.


	22. Day 22 Prompts: Handjobs

Credence was so shy and self-conscious at first, he could only relax into being pleasured when he couldn't see what was happening. But after a few days of being woken by Percival's hand stroking him to a gentle, sweet, sleepy climax, he flung back the sheets and watched... eyes wide and bottom lip quivering between his teeth.

Percival smiled slowly. "See how beautiful you are?"

Credence's mouth opened on a gasp when the tender fingers swept over the tip. He moaned when Percival licked his fingers. 

"May I..."

"Hmm?" Percival teased.

"May I touch you too?"

"Oh Credence... please do."


	23. Day 23 Prompt: Scars

"You have scars too?" Credence asks.

"Oh yes. Here..." Graves draws up his sleeve, and Credence traces a long raised line, "and..." Moving aside his collar, Graves reveals a scar on the side of his neck, and Credence feels it; Graves shivers.

"Yours are battle scars."

"So are yours, Credence. And you've won."

Credence smiles gratefully. "Are there others?"

"Yes." Graves unbuttons his shirt right down to his belt.

Credence swallows, reaching out hesitantly.

Graves takes his trembling hand. "Some touches hurt, Credence, but some heal."

"I know." Credence meets his eyes as he caresses the scar on Graves' abdomen.


	24. Day 24 Prompts: Lapdances | Shower/Bath

"Percival... may I join you?"

Graves smiled, opening the shower door. "As if I could refuse you anything."

Credence, gloriously naked and with sparkling eyes, stepped under the warm spray. "I'm dirty," he stated solemnly.

"Are you really?" Graves, trying to keep a straight face, attended to him with a sponge and extra-sensitive bodywash. "Now you're clean."

Credence smiled teasingly, turned to face away, pressed back and... _wriggled_.

By the time Credence moaned, hands sliding on the tiles and his slick channel contracting around Graves, they both decided that the best thing about being clean was getting dirty again together.


	25. Day 25 Prompts: Tickling | Olfactophilia (Scent)

Once Graves discovered that Credence was ticklish, not to mention that he had the most adorable giggle, he couldn't help taking advantage. This led to another, even more dangerous, discovery.

"Oh, Mr Graves, no!" Credence exploded with laughter, halfheartedly fending off the tickling fingers even while blushing and moaning with delight.

"I can't help myself." Graves laughed. "You're so cute like this."

Credence gasped, staring at him.

The fingers stilled. "And your scent intensifies with your... excitement."

Credence bit his lip, not denying anything. "It does?"

Graves nodded. "You're quite irresistible."

"Mr Graves..."

"Yes, Credence?"

Credence smiled. "Please don't resist."


	26. Day 26 Prompts: Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys

"Stand and deliver!" Percival growled, hand on a leather holster--doubtless containing a pistol--strapped to his hip.

Credence quivered, pressed against the carriage seat. "Please don't hurt me, sir."

Percival smiled kindly. "Never, my lovely." He climbed inside the conjured carriage, closed the door, and drew down the blind. "Quite the opposite."

Slipping right out of character, Credence gasped a delighted, "Ooh".

Percival laughed. "Consider me paid in full," he withdrew his _pistol_\--a gleaming silver dildo, "once I have ravished you to my, _and your_, heart's content."

Credence beamed. "I am yours, sir."

"By Merlin, you are!"


End file.
